


After Sunset

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Caitlin saves Joe from zombies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> September lonely prompts week day 2 - rare pairs  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/752611.html?thread=99236579#t99236579
> 
> Theme: free for all  
> Prompt: The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, zombie apocalypse au 
> 
> Note, I don't do horror movies or shows so my knowledge of zombies is minimal at best. Schmoop, on the other hand, I can do!

The zombie comes out of nowhere, stepping in front of Joe's path before he can get anywhere near the entrance to STAR Labs. His hand goes to his side arm, even if he knows it's going to be useless and he looks around, trying to come up with an alternative strategy for getting inside. None readily presents itself and Joe's stomach sinks as there's the unmistakable noise of another zombie approaching him from behind. 

Then there's the reverberation of a shotgun blast and the zombie in front of him hits the ground with a thud, a smoking hole in his back. Joe looks up in shock, sees Caitlin standing near the entrance, Cisco's super strength anti-zombie rifle cradled in her arms. Her eyes meet his, grow wide. "Don't just stand there," she orders. "Run!"

He runs. 

Once he's inside and the door is securely bolted, he breathes a sigh of relief as they make their way to the cortex. "What were you thinking?" she berates him after she presses her finger to the pad and the elevator begins to climb. "Didn't you see the time?" 

Joe runs a hand over his face. "I didn't check," he admits, knowing he'd screwed up. 

"Sunset wasn't a clue?" She's not going to let him off the hook, he knows because he's seen her like this with Barry and Cisco when they've pushed their luck. He's discovering it's not so easy to be on the other side. 

"Caitlin." He lays his hands on her shoulders, turns her to face him. Her eyes meet his for the second time tonight, still wide, but this time he can see the fear inside, can feel the tremor running through her body. "I'm sorry I scared you." 

Her breath leaves her in a rush and she leans into him, rests her forehead against his shoulder. "Don't do it again." Her voice is muffled against his jacket and he smiles into her hair as he pulls her close. 

"Thanks for saving my life." The elevator stops then and they step out into the corridor, his hand finding hers as they fall into step and an easy silence together. "Where is everyone?" he asks when they get into the cortex and find it deserted. 

"Iris and Wally went home an hour ago. Before sunset." The last is said pointedly and he squeezes her hand in another apology. "Cisco and Barry are out patrolling - they'll head back to your place straight after, Cisco was planning to crash on the couch." 

Joe can feel his eyebrows climbing. "They left you here alone?" 

He knows it's the wrong thing to say when Caitlin visibly bristles. "I can take care of myself." She lays Cisco's rifle on the table. "And they left me this." Her lips tighten and a visible shudder wracks her slender frame. "Thank goodness." 

Considering what could have happened if she hadn't been there, he's not going to argue. Instead he steps forward and hugs her. "So... you were going to stay here tonight?" 

She nods. "I was running tests, they weren't finished... besides, this is one of the safest places in the city after dark." Cisco's been working overtime on various security safeguards and they've never been breached yet. "Looks like we're both stranded here." 

The last is said with a look up at him and a twinkle in her eye that definitely wasn't there a few moments ago. One of her hands rests over his heart and he feels himself smile as his arms go around her waist. "Why, Doctor Snow... whatever shall we do?" 

She shrugs, brings her body into closer contact with his. "I'm sure we'll think of something to pass the time..."

Sure enough, they do.


End file.
